Closet Confessional
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: A sneaky plan is put into action to make Hermione and George confess their feelings about each other.


_This is just a little one-shot about the cute way in which Hermione and George come together. I don't own these characters, but I'd like to spend some time with George :)_

_Closet Confessional by WeasleyForMe_

Hermione woke up in her dorm room on an ordinary Saturday, just like any other. Her first thought was of her upcoming O.W.L. exams that all of the fifth year students had to face. Her second thought was of George Weasley. Although she would never admit it to anyone, she was certain that Ginny knew about her secret crush on George. She couldn't pinpoint what it was about him that made her stomach flip, but she undeniably got butterflies whenever he was around. Her third thought was that for an ordinary morning, she definitely felt like she was being watched.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed as she turned toward the door. "You gave me a fright! Why are you in my dorm room watching me sleep?"

Ginny's face broke into a devious grin. "I was contemplating the best way to wake you up, but now that you woke on your own, you need to get dressed."

"Why are you rushing me out of bed, woman?! It's Saturday, and I intend to lie around for awhile," replied Hermione.

Ginny's devious grin grew broader as she yanked Hermione out of bed and proceeded to push her toward the shower.

"Now get in there and get washed while I choose your outfit for today. Go on, this is very important," lectured Ginny.

With a puzzled look, Hermione went into the bathroom and showered. Ginny was definitely up to something… something suspicious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George was having a particularly lovely dream in which he had won a quidditch match, passed all of his N.E.W.T exams and was being thoroughly snogged by Hermione. Just as dream-Hermione began to play with dream-George's hair, a hideous explosion woke him up.

"Fred! I was having a very important dream, and you ruined it by setting off a Wildfore Whiz-Bang!" growled George, sleepily.

"I only did it so you'd get your arse out of bed. Don't you think you should get yourself all gussied up for the day? You know, maybe comb your hair? It _is_ standing straight up on your head. Besides, I doubt you'll be able to snag Hermione with your morning breath. You'd scare the poor thing," Fred responded while trying not to laugh at the embarrassed look on his twin's face.

"I should never have told you that I fancy her," George whined as he got out of bed.

"Did you really think it was possible to keep this secret from me for long? Did you think I didn't notice you staring down the table at her during meals while you spilled all sorts of food on yourself? Honestly, I practically know you better than_ you_ do," Fred told him as he shooed him into the bathroom.

While George showered, he thought about all of the important things he needed to do that day. First, he had to try not to make it obvious to everyone that he liked Hermione. Second, he had to try to make Fred forget that he liked Hermione. Third, he had to continue to like Hermione in spite of the fact that she was too smart, lovely and sweet for him. He felt that he was up to the task, since this is what he did every day.

"George!" Fred called from the other room. "I got clothes out for you… ones that weren't made by Mum and don't have any holes in them. Try to look presentable! I'll be in the common room."

George wondered what all of the fuss was about. Fred was acting quite suspicious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew you would look fantastic if I did your hair and makeup. Plus my green top looks amazing on you," Ginny told Hermione.

"What is all of this excitement about anyway? It's not even a Hogsmeade weekend, and I plan to go to the library for the day," Hermione told her friend.

"No, you are spending the day with me. Now come on. I have something important I need you to do," Ginny said.

As the girls passed through the common room, Hermione waved to Fred. As her back was turned Ginny and Fred winked at each other with matching smirks on their faces.

"Hermione, I was hoping you could do me a favor," Ginny said as she led Hermione out of the Gryffindor common room. "You see, a swarm of Cornish pixies got loose in the abandoned classroom on the fourth floor, and I was hoping you could stun and capture them for me. Harry wants to use that room for Defense Club practice today."

Hermione examined the forced look of innocence on her friend's face. There was definitely something very suspicious afoot. She reluctantly agreed to rid the room of the obnoxious pixies, all the while trying to figure out what was going on.

"Thanks 'Mione, you're the greatest! Here's the room," Ginny said as the thrust the nearest door open with a bang. She then proceeded to shove Hermione inside a small supplies closet. Before Hermione could react, Ginny pulled the door shut just slowly enough for Hermione to see a gigantic smile on the redhead's face. Then the door locked with a charm Hermione could not release from the inside.

"Ginny! Let me out at once! This is not funny, Gin!" Hermione pounded and yelled from the inside of the closet.

"No, Hermione, I won't let you out until an important matter has been resolved," Ginny told her from the other side of the heavy wooden door.

"What are you talking about Ginny? I can resolve the matter _outside_ of this closet, I'm sure!" Hermione responded as she found the light switch. The closet was just large enough for a few people. She glanced about the tiny room as she heard footsteps leading away from the door.

"Well, this is just fantastic. First she makes me put on makeup, then she stuffs me in a dusty closet, all the while babbling on in insane riddles," Hermione whispered as she tried the doorknob again and again.

After a few moments, Hermione resigned herself to the fact that she was stuck with nothing to do. She promised herself that she would get back at Ginny for this, and began to plot out her revenge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ginny made her way back into the common room, George was emerging from the seventh year boy's dorm room. She quickly walked toward Fred and muttered, "The eagle has landed." Fred's smirk grew into a sneer.

George heard the comment and asked, "Why are you talking about birds, Gin? And honestly Fred, I look ridiculous in tidy clothes. Why are you making me wear this?"

"Don't worry yourself about anything, my dearest brother. I was actually hoping that we could discuss the charm that we used on the Puking Pastilles as we make our way down to breakfast," Fred said as he led the way out of the common room.

"You're right, I think we really should look into something that won't make the vomiting last for ten hours," replied George thoughtfully.

Fred stopped as they were making their way down the fourth floor corridor.

"Let's go through here, George. This is that secret passage that we found on that old map we gave to Harry. It will lead us to the hallway outside the Great Hall," Fred said with a very innocent look in his green eyes.

"I thought that passage way was on the third floor," George said, but it was too late. Fred managed to open the door with astounding speed and push George inside the closet. There was no time for George to react before the door clicked shut.

"Fred! What the bloody hell are you doing?! This won't lead me to the Great Hall! You know how cranky I get if I miss a meal!" George pleaded with his twin as he violently jiggled the doorknob.

"There's no use. It's been sealed magically," a lovely and familiar voice told him from the corner.

"Hermione!" George said with a scandalized look on his face. "What are you doing in here?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. This was all Ginny's doing. I only wanted to go to the library, but she told me to go in here and vanish some Cornish pixies for her. There is something very suspicious going on. That's about all I know," Hermione told him as her heart beat erratically from his close proximity. She couldn't understand why she had been trapped with him.

"Fred just tossed me in here. What a terrific brother he is," George muttered as he looked around hysterically for a way out.

Hermione needed to figure out a way to calm George down, although he did look rather adorable with a bewildered look on his face. Oh hell, she thought he looked adorable with any look on his face. Hermione considered to herself that this would be a perfect location for some snogging, but alas, there was no way on earth that George would be interested in snogging her. He could have his pick of almost any girl he wanted. Girls from every house, including Slytherin hoped that he would glance their way. It was actually a dream come true to be trapped in a closet with him. Gods, now Hermione was making herself nervous.

"Um, please calm down George. You're making me even more nervous!" she told him. He seemed to quiet down a bit.

"Why are you nervous? It's not as if there is any reason to be nervous. Do I sound nervous to you?" George said as he looked nervously at Hermione. He found her to be so lovely. She was very intelligent. Not many people would expect him to look for intelligence in girls, but it was a turn on for him. She was also quite cute. She had a tendency to bite her lip when she was deep in thought. Oh no! She was biting her lip now! George could think of nothing but kissing her when she did this. His heart began to beat very quickly again.

"This is terrible! I _can't_ be stuck in here with _you_!" George moaned helplessly.

Hermione froze and her heart broke at that realization that George would rather be stuck here with anyone other than her. Her heart broke into a million pieces as she understood that he did not return her feelings and he never would. She felt like crying.

"I had no idea you thought that little of me," Hermione said as she looked miserably into the green eyes she so frequently dreamed about. She turned away from George so she wouldn't have to see the look of disgust that would surely appear on his face.

George immediately realized how hurtful his last comment must have sounded to her. She actually looked sad that he had rejected her. He suddenly felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe it was possible that she did care for him.

"_Ok Georgie, it's now or never_," he thought to himself.

"Hermione," he said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't understand what I meant. Will you please look at me and let me explain?"

Hermione wiped a tear from the corner of her eye before she turned back to face George.

"The only reason it's so terrible for me to be stuck in here with you is because… because….uhhh…."

"If I'm too awful for you to even talk to, just tell me!" Hermione said painfully.

"No, no, that's not it at all! It's… actually….it's… Oh balls! Hermione, I bloody well fancy you!" George cried, as Hermione's jaw dropped. "I have for awhile. I think you are fantastic. Entirely lovely. Why do you think I've been in the library so much this year? I'm just always hoping I can find an excuse to talk to you. I can't even eat properly when you are around. I can't stand it when you talk to Ron. You tie my stomach all up in knots, and you make me nervous! And, and whenever I see you bit your lip, I want to kiss you! I can't help it, Hermione! Please punch me and make me shut up!"

With that, George slapped both of his hands over his mouth to prevent anything else from being said. He was trying to decipher if the look on Hermione's face was one of shock, disgust or concern. Why did he have to confess everything to her?!

But then, she started to smile, and a slow blush was creeping into her face.

"Thank gods for Ginny and Fred," Hermione muttered as she pried George's hand away from his mouth. Then she pulled him toward her by his shirt collar.

"George, the feeling is completely mutual," Hermione whispered as he closed the distance between them with his lips. This was even better than the dreams he'd had. She was sweet and soft, and she fervently returned his kiss. Her hands were in his hair, and he was slowly losing his mind.

Hermione's brain slowed to a halt. His lips were so gentle on hers, and his hands moved lightly over her back. George not only fancied her, but he was a terrific kisser too. All thought of revenge left Hermione, and instead she was trying to think of the best way to reward Ginny.

At that moment, the closet door creaked open, and two redheads peered inside.

"It worked!" Ginny and Fred shouted at the same time. Hermione and George both turned toward them, blushing and smiling.

"Yes, it did. Now if you don't mind, we are a little busy in here," Hermione told them as George laughed and pulled the door closed again.

Ginny and Fred shared a high five as they walked down to breakfast.


End file.
